I Hate You
by Illuminating Flames
Summary: "I hate you." "Huh?" "I said I hate you." I don't understand . . . Rated T for death.


**Hi. Ummm . . . IknowIdidn'tupdatesinceforeverbutI'mupdatingrightnowsoIdon'tthinkIsholdhaverottenvegeta blethrownatme. TO ALL "WHAT!" READERS, PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THEN END OF MY OTHER FF, "Skipping". IT'S MEGA-IMPORTANT. Yeah, and in this FF, Nellie and Fiske are on a minor mission in France and currently unreachable. If you don't want to think that, just think whatever you want; the point is Nellie and Fiske are somewhere, and no-one can talk to/find them. And clara0414, if you are reading this, I kept your advice about the descriptions in mind while I wrote this. And the rest of you, as a heads-up, you'll probably not like/be dissapointed with the end of the FF. Sorry, but I had to end it like that =(. Now for the disclaimer:**

**Me: CAN ANYONE DO THE DISCLAIMER FOR ME? PLEASE? *no answer* I SAID CAN-**

**Ian: *Ian enters* I'll say it but only because I am pleased with your not-so-happy-ending.**

**Me: STOP GIVING IT AWAY!**

**Ian: What is it with girl and screaming?**

**Me: NOTHING! *Ian covers his ears* JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER ALREADY!**

**Ian: *grumbles* Fine, I'll do the bloody disclaimer. luverinreadin doesn't own anything that's related to the 39 Clues except her other FanFictions, the plot, and the murder-**

**Me: I TOLD YOU TO STOP GIVING SPOILERS AWAY! Anyway, on to the story.**

**Ian: Oh, so **_**now**_** you stop screaming.**

**Me: Leave. NOW! Okay, for real this time: On to the story.**

* * *

**Summary: "I hate you." "Huh?" "I said I hate you." I don't understand . . .**

* * *

They were both in the mansion's library, she stting on a plush, red sofa, and he sitting on an armchair opposite to her. The gray skies seemed to match the sad and gloomy mood in the mansion. The fire was lit in the fireplace, but what was usually a warm and welcoming glow now seemed to be as dangerous as touching the fire itself.

She was reading, completely lost in a world of demigods, satyrs, monsters, and mythology. He also had a book in front of him, but he wasn't reading. He was planning his next move. That's when it happened:

She looked up from her_"Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Battle of Labrynth"_ book, and abruptly said, "I hate you." Unexpected. Very unexpected. She hadn't spoken to him for two weeks, and so, those three words felt like a slap in the face. Unable to comprehend what had happened, he said the first thing that came to his mind, and the first thing that most people would say, "Huh?"

Her response was quick, "I said. I. Hate. You!"

"Why?" The boy finally managed to get out.

The readhead gave him a look that clearly said, _Like you don't know._

"I just made it. I didn't . . . _drink_ it . . . or anything."

"You would have if I hadn't come and broken the glass," She responded icily.

"How long did you know?"

A sigh. "Dan . . . I'm your sister. How could I _not_ know?"

Dan . . . it felt like years since she had said his name. It wasn't the way she said it before. Gentle and kind. Maybe a bit annoyed but still . . . This time, it was cold and mean, but a good start . . . he hoped. Hope. His mother. He didn't think _she_ would be very happy about what he did. Or his sister's words a minute ago.

He decided to try again. "But . . . but . . . why _don't_ you want me to make it?"

There was no answer. Perhaps it was because she knew that he knew the reason. Or maybe it was because she was too angry at him to answer. Nevertheless, she returned to her novel, isolating him from her world completely.

_Why? _He thought to himself. Why had he been so idiotic? So senseless, so insane! So . . . so . . . dweeby! Since when had the monster in him awaken, making his thirst for power even more powerful?

The despondent boy went to look for the only living thing in the mansion besides him an his sister: their Egyptian Mau, Saladin. But even after thoroughly searching every room, every closet, every hiding place in the mansion, he still couldn't find the cat. Where could that Egyptian Mau be? The boy had searched every nook and cranny . . . right? Except the room where _it_ had happened. The room that, when the Amy had walked into, started this whole fight. Or rather, this whole wordless war. Except, it was the his sister who was actually fighting this time. Dan thought back to the time it had happened.

* * *

_2 weeks ago_

I can't believe it! Almost finished! Just a few more minutes!_ Dan's thoughts swirled around in his head like a tornado. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time. He had finally gathered all the ingredients to make the serum. Now, all he had to do wait. In exactly one mintue and thirteen seconds, Daniel Arthur Cahill would be the most powerful person in the universe. Dan lifted the test tube the serum was in. 54 more seconds . . ._

_And that's when it happened:  
An arrow came whizzing through the air and hit the test tube, shattering it into peices. Dan stared at the tube, aghast, and then at where the arrow had come from. Standing there, was his sister, Amy Cahill._

_"It's over." Her voice, at that moment, sounded colder and meaner than Isabel Kabra. And that's saying alot. _

_"Amy . . . Amy - wait!" Dan tried to catch up with her, tried to get her to forgive him, but her mouth remained shut, her face impassive. _

* * *

Dan felt it coming. The waterworks were going to come gushing out soon. He needed comfort. He needed Saladin. Dan went to the only room he hadn't looked in. When he opened the door, he saw Saladin sleeping next to the broken test tube, and the spilled - or rather dropped - serum. Was it just him, or did it seem like there had been a greater quanitity of the serum two weeks ago? But that didn't matter. Dan scooped up Saladin and took the cat to his room. Stepping over ninja posters and shurikens of various sizes, he made his way to his bed. Sitting on his bed, Dan buried his face in Saladin's fur, and that's when all his feelings of sorrow and anger came out in the form of tears.

Just then, Dan realized that Saladin's usually warm body was . . . cold. And sudenly, Dan knew what had happened. He slowly dragged his feet to the library where Amy was, holding Saladin in his arms.

"Amy . . ." Dan said in a wobbly voice to get her attention. She looked up and saw Saladin in Dan's arms. A flash of understanding and pain crossed her face.

"How . . . "Amy faltered and tried again, whispering. "What happened?"

"He drank some of the serum."

The pain hardened into anger. " Dan, how could you? Uncle Fiske told us it could kill. I can't believe you actually did that. You're . . . you're . . . unbelievable!"

The boy didn't say anything. He knew all of it was true. He also knew that she had been keeping her emotions in for the past two weeks and that she needed to take it out.

Finally, Amy broke down. "I . . . I . . . c-c-can't believe he's. . . he's . . ." She couldn't bring herself to say 'dead'. ". . . g-gone!" Seeing Amy sob like that made Dan cry all over again. "I know . . . I know." was all he could say.

Then, she got up, went over to Dan, hugged him, and together, they cried.

"I learned my lesson." Dan said quietly, after the two had no more tears left. "I get it now. I get why you didn't want me to make it. I'm sorry. Seriously, I am."

"I _want_ to forgive you. I really do. But it'll take some time before that happens. But tell me, exactly how you think it happened?"

"Saladin went into the room since no-one's goes there anymore. Then, he saw the serum which we forgot to clean up, and curious as he is, went and licked some of it." As soon as he said that, he remembered the saying, _Curiousity killed the cat_.

"Oh." And she left, leaving Dan all alone.

The 12-year old, even sadder now, hopped on to the couch. As the stared at the dancing flames in the immense stone fireplace, he thought about all the adventures he and Saladin had been through. The time he had tried to get Saladin to fly and ended up getting a cast. And during the Clue Hunt, when Saladin tore Mozart's sheet music, therefore saving it from the Kabras' clutches. And during Grace's funeral, when he, Amy, and Saladin together fled from the fire that burned the mansion down. Just the fact that the Egyptian Mau was_ Grace's _was enough to make Saladin special. Saladin was Dan's main source of comfort. But now . . . his life had come to an end. However, all this sadness, thinking, and drama took it's toll on the young twelve-year old. As he drifted off to a sleep, his last thought was: _Even after Amy's threats to kill me, she still saved my life two weeks ago._

* * *

**I know, I know. *dodges a cabbage. In the background, a man screams, "My cabbages!" XD*. I didn't update for the longest time, and when I do update, I kill Saladin. I'm evil right?**

**Ian: *enters* No, you're not. Killing Saladin is a good thing.**

**Dan: YOU EVIL, COLD- BLOODED CREATURE WITH A HEART MADE OF STONE AND-**

**Ian: *to me* Can I finish the disclaimer? You never allowed me to.**

**Me: I thought you didn't like doing it but okay. What have I got to lose?**

**Ian: luverinreadin only owns the plot, and the murder plan.**

**Dan: YOU thought of the murder plan, luverinreadin? YOU did it? I thought Ian made you. *starts chasing me around with a shuriken***

**Me: *running* Ian, I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS! SCRATCH THAT, BUFFY WILL!**

**Ian: *turns pale* DANIEL! luverinreadin didn't do anything. I did.**

**Dan: *starts chasing Ian around with a shuriken and a sword that magically appeared***

**Me: *murmurs to myself* Or maybe Dan will . . .**

**I made the FF extra-long to make up for the long interval when I last updated and now and for more reviews. So do it! You know you want to. CC is greatly appreciated and praise wil keep me from falling into depression XD. Just kidding. I think you already knew that ;D**

**~Lills**

**P.S: TO ALL "WHAT!" READERS, PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THE OTHER FF, "Skipping". IT'S MEGA-IMPORTANT.**


End file.
